


Black Sunday

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crime Syndicate of America, Gen, How Do I Tag, Love, Things Become Complicated, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twisted love, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Earth-X Thea Queen finally makes her move to rescue Siren-X from prison. Fifth in a series I'm going to be calling Uber THea





	Black Sunday

Siren-X looked around the room she was locked in and grumbled. “I'm so going to kick the ass of everyone here as soon as I get the chance. Cage me up like an animal!? You claimed I was evil! I'll show you what true evil is.” 

“There's the fiery spirit I fell in love with.” A voice spoke.

Siren-X looked up as Thea floated down from the ceiling.  
She smiled broadly, and hugged Thea. “Oh, baby, I missed you.” She kissed Thea deeply.

Thea smiled. “Sorry for the delay, but when I learned about you being in prison I was currently working my other plans, so I had to wait a bit to focus on finding you. But I'm here now.”

“So, let's blow our way out of here and probably blow some people up!” Siren-X grinned.

“I would never say no to a bit of chaos and destruction!” Thea grinned.  
“So, how did you find me?” Siren-X asked.

“A little help from this Oliver's wife, who is a Jew.” Thea smirked.

Siren-X shook her head. “You always were the type to not care about that like the rest.”  
“Neither did you. It's not like our world didn't have a Schindler in it.” Thea nodded.

“Honestly, when you get right down to it, a lot of people survived, simply because many people did not care enough about them.” Siren-X spoke.

“Overgirl wasn't always the monster the people here think she was.” Thea frowned.

“Things change when your own family, adopted though they were, attempt to kill you and hurt you.” Siren-X frowned.

“Indeed. Even here. That's why she gave me her powers, to protect the people I love and care about.” Thea spoke.

“Then these savages killed her by making her burn her energy out.” Siren-X grumbled.  
“We'll take revenge on everyone, I promise you.” Thea spoke.

“So, I'm half surprised the people here haven't come running in.” Siren-X spoke.  
“Well, I always believed in distraction tactics.” Thea grinned. 

“Rommel would have been impressed.” Siren-X grinned.

Thea smirked. “Regardless of the Tank Commander who wrote a book on Infantry Tactics, the distraction won't last for a decade, so we should get going.”

“I want to kill someone.” Siren-X frowned.  
“Okay. That's fine. I haven't killed anyone in a while. It would be nice. Like old times!” Thea grinned.

As if saying that caused something to happen, the door to the room burst open and a bunch of armed guards came rushing in.

Siren-X grinned. “Oh, boy. This is going to be fun.”  
Thea grinned. “Oh, yeah.”

They tore through the armed guards like they were nothing, and a moment later, a blur rushed into the room and manifested as Barry Allen. “What?!” He spoke in shock at seeing Thea standing in the middle of the room wearing a version of Overgirl's costume. Or perhaps he was in shock at the horrific mess they made of the armed guards.

Thea grinned. “Hello, Barry. Boy is this going to be fun.”  
“Earth-X Thea Queen is a thing? Really?!” Barry groaned.

Siren-X grinned. “And my girlfriend.”  
Barry's eyes widened. “Okay, A gay Nazi. That was something was kept secret for certain!”

Thea nodded. “Yes indeed. Only Oliver and Overgirl learned the secret. And Overgirl helped me out by giving me her powers so I could protect the one I loved if I was discovered. She was not always a monster.” She looked sad for a moment.

Barry frowned. “I'm sorry for you having to hide who you were. I can't imagine what that was like.”  
“We honestly tried to be like Schindler in your world, Siren-X and I helped save Gays.” Thea spoke. “Just because I am evil does not mean I agree fully with everything the Nazis wanted to do.” 

Siren-X nodded. “You should understand that, Barry, that not everyone is the same.” 

Barry frowned. “This is just, so weird.” 

Thea spoke firmly. “You can't fight us.”  
“It's not that I can't fight you, it's I don't want to fight you. This is extremely awkward.” Barry spoke.

Thea smirked and raised her left hand and vibrated it very fast. “Like I said to Oliver, do you really think you and Eobard are alone in being able to do this?” 

Barry grimaced. “No matter what happens, this isn't a fight we can do here.”

“You cannot stop me from taking my revenge on Oliver, Barry Allen.” Thea spoke.

“You can't think I will let you leave now.” Barry spoke.

Thea grinned. “Oh, Blitzkrieg.”

A woman wearing a twisted Nazi inspired version of Eobard Thawne's outfit suddenly appeared. “It's about time.” She spoke in a distorted voice. Her hood obscured most of her face.

Barry frowned. “Another Nazi, really?”

“Oh, Barry.” Blitzkrieg, for that's who she was, Barry realized, grinned, and lifted her mask off. “I'm more than just another Nazi.”  
Barry shivered. “A Nazi Iris West? How?!”

Thea grinned. “Crime Syndicate Of America universe, Barry. Everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good.” 

Blitzkrieg grinned. “So, as the old adage goes, shall we dance?” 

Thea grinned and rushed herself and Siren-X away.

Barry frowned. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tag skills do need work. Sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you like it. Things are going to get all sorts of weird now for certain. :)


End file.
